


your hand in mine

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, Warm, quiet and nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Two troubled souls, smiles and a bit of dancing.
Relationships: Yuna Kim & Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11: dance
> 
> Got a little over the limit but I decided to leave things as they are. I hope you enjoy!

Yuna isn't in the best mood for the gala practice now. Her back hurts a little and she feels a bit uncomfortable, because she is aware of the way people glance at her, she can see them whispering something, covering their mouth as if she could hear them from across the rink.

She doesn't really care, so she puts on her mask made of cold and calmness and follows the choreographer with short, careful moves, her mind somewhere else. But then she hears that they're supposed to pair up and she flinches a little, surprised.

She doesn't even have much time to look around when she sees Javi gliding to her, smiling slightly before taking her hand and moving closer.

Yuna likes Javi. He's quick to laugh and quick to help, and even though now his eyes are more dimmed than usual, she's glad that it's him dancing with her now.

"How are you?" he asks easily, twirling her around slowly, and she shrugs, giving him a honest smile.

"Okay. You?"

"Good."

She doesn't know if he's lying- he probably is- but what she knows is that he has that kind of smile that makes her feel warm, a smile that sometimes makes her wonder what could have happened if their paths crossed in Toronto, if things were different.

But she doesn't dwell on it, she never dwells on her regrets and disappointments.

So for now, she just enjoys the slow, a bit awkward dance, and keeps on smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
